What IfA Kyoya Dream
by Okashii M
Summary: After a rough day with the club, Kyoya retires to his room where he has an unusual dream.


Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this insane idea had when I was on the bus. I know, I know, how in the world did I come up with this on the bus? To tell you the truth, I really don't know myself. I was just sitting on the bus thinking of a fanfict to write when it came to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. I only own the ideas of what happens in the stroy.

Rate: K+

Summery: Kyoya comes back home from a long day with the club. After falling asleep he begins to dream a very weird dream that includes all of the club members and Nekozowa.

What If...A Kyoya Dream

After a rough day with the club Kyoya, tired and drained of color, threw himself on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief, when the softness of the bed cradled him and sleep took over. Sleeping soundly, he entered the dream land. In the dream, he woke up in a queen sized bed surrounded by small children and a toddler. One, with short curly blonde hair and violet eyes, sat up and smiled brightly at Kyoya. "Morning mama," he said.

"Tamiki?" he said all confused, "Mama?"

The other children and the toddler sat up too and said, "Mommy!" He propped himself up on his elbows; ran his fingers through his short black hair, before he had a good view of his stomach.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed when he saw that he had a pregnant woman's belly.

"You shouldn't curse around the children, my dear," a man said as he came into the room, "They might pick it up." He had short curly brown hair and brown eyes, his skin was fair, and he was rather short. Kyoya watched him travel across the room, in his royal blue suit, to the bed, and take a seat on the edge, creating a creaking sound as he did so. Kyoya's eyes went wide as he finally realized who the man was.

"Ha...Ha...Haru...Haruhi?" he said shocked. Kyoya looked him up and down, confused. Why is Haruhi a man and why was he calling Kyoya dear?

"Love, are you okay?" said Haruhi. He lifted his white glove clad hand to Kyoya's left cheek, then placed the back of his hand upon his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever," he said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Daddy," a small boy with short spiky black hair and black eyes said to Haruhi, "is mommy okay?" He eyes seemed to glitter with concern as he awaited his father's answer.

"She's fine Mori," he said and smoothed the boys hair down affectionately. Kyoya, who lost his cool and collected composer, stared at the two. In his mind, questions echoing in his head knocking into one another, trying to get spoken first. However, the questions were quickly discarded when he felt a pair of fingers poking his bulging stomach. To his astonishment, he realized that the two hands belonged to two identical boys, Hikaru and Kaoru. He could tale it was them, because when they started to talk that did it at the same time.

"Mommy," they said, faces displaying no emotions, "when is brother Nekozowa goanna be born?"

Haruhi was the one to answer this. "He's goanna be born in a few weeks." In a few weeks? In his head Kyoya started to find reason in why and how he was pregnant, but couldn't find any. This didn't make any since what so ever. He was a guy for heaven's sake! A dude and not a woman with a uterus.

"Mommy's pale!" the toddler, who from one look you can identify as Honey-san, yelled as a giggle erupted from him. His big brown eyes were filled with merriment as he laughed. Soon his laughter spread to the others even Haruhi laughed.

"Now come along children," Haruhi said then stood up, "Lets let mama rest now." One by one the children children kissed the still dazed Kyoya on the cheek, then jumped off the bed and joined their father, who was now standing at the door. When all the children were standing at the door their faces, including Haruhi's face, went blank. Their was no identification that they were faces anymore; it was a smooth surface.

"G-guys?" he said as the room around him went dark and the faceless people who were his supposed friends turned slowly and exited the room. As soon as they were gone he felt an unfamiliar pain shoot through him as a wet filling spread beneath him. When the pain finally subdued, Kyoya realized that he was in labor! "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Another pain, which was ten times more painful, struck him. "!" he screamed as the time for birthing was upon him. He could feel the baby...

"Wake up Kyoya!" Tamiki said as he violently shook Kyoya back into reality, "Wake up!"

Kyoya, drenched in sweat jumped up out of the bed. "W-w-w-w-what? W-w-w-where? H-h-how?" was all he could say. After a few seconds it dawned on him that what he had experienced before was just a dream. However, after that day he never ever allowed anyone to call him mama or anything related to it.


End file.
